ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ectonurite
Ectonurites are alien species from the planet Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. 'Ectonurites' Ectonurites ('ecto' playing on 'ectoplasm') are an extraterrestrial species of protoplasmic-based lifeforms from the dark and dangerous planet Anur Phaetos (phaetos is a playing on Phaëton). Anur Phaetos is a mysterious world, if a world at all. Though many urban legends claim it to be the source where galactic chaos springs forth, not much is known about the shadowy world of Anur Phaetos except that it must not be near any sunlight. While others say it is more of a dimensional realm instead of a planet. Many rumors have been said about this world, however none can be confirmed as no explorer has ever returned. Since no voyager has ever returned to tell tales of a visit and there is scant evidence as to the true nature of its existence, Anur Phaetos remains one of the galaxy’s most dangerous mysteries. The only thing that can be said for certain is that it's dark, as befits its ghostly inhabitants. Lacking individuality, Ectonurites seem to be part of a dark mass consciousness that literally composes the fabric of their domain. Ectonurites are part of a hive mind, which is as dark as the world they live on. This mind is embedded in the very fabric of their being, a miraculous genetic memory that allows them to remember everything from the day they were born; even a single strand of DNA can replicate it in its entirety. Ectonurites are perhaps the most frightening creatures in the galaxy. With an exposed and upside-down skull for a head, only one eye, dark blue skin, exposed bones on certain parts of their bodies, blue claws, big gaping hole in their chest with black and white striped tentacles hanging out, and speaking with an eerie and creepy voice Ectonurites seem as if they belong in a horror film. Like any ghost, Ectonurites can phase through walls and make themselves invisible. They can also possess people for limited periods of time. Ectonurites also have powerful psychic abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis, but the extent of these abilities remains unclear. Being creatures of the night, intense light, especially sunlight, renders Ectonurites powerless, cause great bodily harm and can kill them with prolonged exposure. However, the Omnitrix version, Ghostfreak, had a second skin, to protect it from direct sunlight. The Ectonurites, with their massive array of abillities made them the dominant species of the Anur belt who easily took over the other planets in the system. 'Appearance' Ectonurites are perhaps the most frightening creatures in the galaxy. Ectonurites may look a classical ghost with a track for the eye to travel upon but they are not. This form may not look frightening but it is actually a second layer of skin which Ectonurites can form to protect them from sunlight and take on an appearance that does not strike terror in the heart of others. This second skin allows them to leave their planet and interact with other beings without scaring the living day lights out of them. Without their protective layer of skin the Ectonurites look like a misshapen horror. They possess an exposed and upside-down skull for a head, only one eye, dark blue skin, exposed bones on certain parts of their bodies, black claws, a big gaping hole in their chest with black and white striped tentacles hanging out, and speaking with an eerie and creepy voice. In Vilgax Attacks, Zs'Skayr implies that Ectonurites are undead. 'Powers and Abilities' Ectonurites can phase through walls and make themselves invisible. They can also inhabit other bodies and "possess" them for limited amounts of time. They also possess powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities, the extent of which is still unknown. Only in true, absolute darkness can an Ectonurite use it's abilities to their full potential. Their consciousness seems to be linked to every single strand of their DNA. Ectonurites are capable of forming a second layer of skin to protect them from sunlight and alter their appearance so that they don't scare anyone half to death. Zs'Skayr, an Ectonurite, has been shown to be able to transform living creatures into Ectonurite minions, with the appearance of the Sun-shielded Ghostfreak which may also serve as their means of reproduction. He also stated that he could absorb the powers of other living things having already absorbed Ben and planned to absorb Vilgax as well. 'Weaknesses' Being creatures of the night, intense light, especially sunlight, renders Ectonurites powerless and causes severe physical damage, destroying their bodies. Even a small amount of light is enough to weaken their abilities. Notable Ectonourites *Zs'Skayr *ben *Ghostfreak *Zs'Skayr's Minions Category:Alien species Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Sapient Beings Category:Anur System